Mon petit lapin…
by Lebibou
Summary: Histoire d'un massacre qui finit mal. Mais pas de façon dont on l'entend. One Shot.


Mon petit lapin…

Il l'avait fait. Sa première mission d'extermination. Ca avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait pénétré dans le village et tué les différentes sentinelles sans le moindre problème. Il avait ensuite commencé par massacrer le plus de monde possible dans leur sommeil. Cela s'était fait sans heurts, sans bruit. Il tranchait les gorges, laissant les personnes mourir dans un gargouillis inaudible. Il aurait pu continué dans ses conditions optimal si sa lame n'avait pas touché l'artère d'un vielle homme, le barbouillant lui et sa femme de sang. La femme avait ouvert les yeux et n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait hurlait, donnant l'alerte. Elle mourut la seconde d'après.

Il l'avait laissée crier, espérant qu'un village sur le branle bas de combat rendrait sa mission plus attractive. Il avait eu raison. Il s'approcha à la seule fenêtre de la chambre et patienta. Les choses se passèrent à une vitesse qui le fit jubiler. Sous ses yeux , une foule commençait à fondre vers la seule issue du village. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur son visage. Il s'agissait plus d'une vaine imitation que d'un sourire joyeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri pour de bon, et ses muscles tentaient de s'en souvenir. Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il cessa. Il pencha la tête, observant. Il avait bloqué la seule issue avec un jutsu de terre. Les villageois ne le comprirent qu'une fois qu'ils tentèrent de pousser les portes. Celle ci ne bougea, malgré la marée humaine qui s'y étaient agglutiné. Les cris de désespoirs se firent entendre, et tout le monde se blottit contre la porte, comprenant que c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

L'homme ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit. Une fois sur le sol, il progressa posément vers les villageois, sa lame rouge étincelante au clair de lune. Il avait ensuite méthodiquement éliminé les fuyards, commençant par ceux qui avait tenté de l'attaquer. Il avait ignoré les protestations, les lamentations, les demandes de grâce. Ils avaient tué, encore et encore, les insultes, les promesses, les prières, les excuses glissant sur la carapace qu'il s'était forgé. Il avait massacré, homme, femme, enfant. Certains avaient cherchés à se défendre, d'autre avaient juste baissé la tête, sa lame mettant fin à leur peur. Certains avaient essayé d'escalader la porte, mais quelques kunaïs les avaient bloqués dans leur élan. Certaines avaient cherché à négocier leur vie en échange de leur corps et leur vertu. Ils les avaient tuées comme les autres.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire dans la dentelle. Les ordres avaient été clairs, et d'une simplicité effroyable. Tuer tout le monde sans exception. Et Orochimaru avait tout particulièrement insisté sur le _tout. _Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait pour attirer le courroux d'Orochimaru. Peut être avaient ils cessé ou refusé de payer une taxe de _protection._ Peut être avaient ils un jour refusés l'hospice à un ninja du son. Attention. Non pas qu'Orochimaru soit particulièrement attaché à ses sous-fifres. A vrai dire, ils les considéraient comme de simples pions, n'ayant que le droit d'obéir et de mourir pour lui. Alors, leur fierté, n'ayons pas peur des mots, il s'en foutait royalement. Mais Orochimaru considérait ce genre de refus comme une remise en cause de son pouvoir. Aussi réprimandait il avec fougue ce genre d'insubordination. Et comme Kabuto était déjà en mission, c'était sur Sasuke qu'était retombé cette mission.

Il l'avait fait. Il en avait enfin fini. Il se tenait debout au milieu de son carnage, le visage faiblement éclairé par une torche suspendu à la porte. La lune avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux sur ce massacre, préférant que les nuages noirs soient spectateurs à sa place. Les nuages noirs, eux chargés de colère, comprendraient. Il faisait donc nuit noir mais Sasuke s'en moquait. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le droit de vivre à la lumière.

Le vent commença à souffler. Les nuages finirent par céder leur place à la lune. Mais en lieu d'une lune blanche, le rouge prédominait. Le rouge comme ses sharingans, le rouge comme le sang, le rouge comme des yeux qui ont trop pleurés. Sasuke baissa la tête. Il avait tort. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini. Il lui restait encore de nombreuses maisons à visiter à la recherche des trouillards. Il tourna la tête, comptant le nombre de maisons qu'il aurait à visiter. Il en dénombra une cinquantaine. Mais qu'importe. Il avait toute la nuit devant lui.

_Première maison. Vide. _

_Deuxième maison. Vide. _

_Troisième maison. Vide. _

_Quatrième maison. Deux survivants. Morts maintenant._

…

C'étaient les seules pensaient qu'il s'autorisait à formuler. Il refusait de penser à ce qu'il faisait. Depuis le moment où il avait attaché la lanière de son fourreau autours de sa poitrine, fourreau qui accueillerait la lame réglementaire de tout ANBU, il était passé en mode automatique. Il allait pour tuer, mais il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il n'était pas encore assez mauvais pour prendre plaisir aux massacres. Il avait certes tenté de sourire à la piètre tentative de fuite des villageois, mais s'il avait pu essayer, c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression d'observer la scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas concerné par tout ça. Son seul objectif, sa seule motivation se réduisait à enfoncer sa main dans la torse de son frère. Tous les à côté n'avait peu d'importance par rapport à son objectif final. Il était prêt à tout pour y arriver, même à offrir son corps au diable. Mais à son grand regret, il était encore trop humain pour des massacres de ce genre. Alors il essayait d'avoir l'approche la plus robotique possible.

_Dix-huitième maison. Vide._

_Dix-neuvième maison. Un survivant. Mort maintenant. _

_Vingtième maison. Vide._

…

_Quarante-cinquième maison. Vide. _

_Quarante-sixième maison. _

Il entendit quelques bruits étranges. Il tendit l'oreille, n'étant pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu. Au départ, il crut à qu'il s'agissait de bruit que font les arbres avec le vent. Mais plus il se concentrait, plus il se rendit compte que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était trop aiguë, trop fort. La solution eut l'impact d'un fouet. Un bébé pleurait dans cette maison. Sasuke posa sur la poignet, prêt à pénétrer dans la maison. Il trouva la poignet étrangement froide et moite. Il ne se rendit pas compte que c'était sa main qui était froide et moite. Il ne bougea pas pendant trois très longues minutes, ne pensant à rien, mais étant dans l'incapacité de bouger. Et à sa grande surprise, sans qu'il n'y puisse grand chose, il lâcha la poignet et décida qu'il vaudrait mieux finir avec celle ci.

_Quarante sixième maison. Un survivant minimum. A revenir. _

…

_Cinquante deuxième maisons. Vide. _

Il avait fini de visiter toutes les bâtisses que contenait ce village. Il n'en restait plus qu'une qu'il avait décidé de garder pour la fin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet état de fait s'était insinué dans son esprit sans la moindre difficulté, et il n'avait pas eu l'envie d'y résister. Alors il avait obéi à ses envies et l'avait gardé pour la fin. Il se rendit compte que les pleurs avaient cessés. Il reposa à nouveau sa main sur la poignet. Elle avait eu le temps de refroidir et il retrouva à nouveau une poignet froide. Mais cette fois, il trouva la force de la tourner et de pénétrer dans la maison.

Il trouva que l'air était lourd, beaucoup trop lourd. Mais qu'importe. La maison était modeste, et bien décoré, ne tombant pas dans le tape à l'oeil. Les anciens locataires n'avaient pas pris le temps d'éteindre la lumière, permettant à Sasuke de la détailler à loisir. Ce qu'il fit. Il avait encore tout son temps n'est ce pas ?

Il progressa lentement, touchant du bout du doigts tous les cadres posé sur les commodes, tous les verres encore remplis de vin rouge, symbole qu'il était intervenu un soir qui devait se solder par une belle relation. Il observa les photos. Il ne reconnaissait pas les personnes qui avaient habités dans cette maison, alors qu'il venait tout juste de les tuer. Il avait tué beaucoup de monde, alors un ou deux visage d'oubliés. A sa grande surprise, il trouva que cette explication ne le satisfaisait pas. Il voulait, il devait se rappeler de ses deux visages. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il s'agissait plus d'une impression diffus, d'une toute petite voix dans son esprit.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait se reprendre. Il s'était promis de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait. D'un accord tacite avec lui même, il avait dit qu'il tuerait puis qu'il oublierai. Il se dirigea avec lenteur en direction de l'escalier qui devait le mener à l'étage, là où se trouvait le bébé. Respectant sa promesse, il détourna la tête lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir qui ornait le couloir. Il refusait de se voir couvert de sang. Il posa son pied sur la première marche, puis sur la deuxième. Il sentait qu'il allait mieux. Il allait tuer ce bébé puis il retournerait vers Orochimaru l'esprit tranquille. Et peut être qu'en gage de bonne réussite, Orochimaru lui enseignerait les invocations. Cette pensée le revigora pour de bon, et c'est d'un pas léger qu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre.

La lumière filtrait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un tic tac régulier se faisait entendre. Sasuke remarqua une vieille horloge dans le couloir, le balancier encore en marche. Il la fixa un temps puis poussa la porte du bout des doigts. Elle grinça, ce qui lui déplut fortement. Il ne voulait pas que le bébé se réveille. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, évitant avec soin les planches susceptibles de grincer. Avec patience et minutie, il arriva près du landau.

Le bébé dormait à poings fermés, les joues humides du trop plein de larmes qu'il venait d'évacuer. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il préférait éviter de voir, que ce soit par ses yeux ou par celui d'un autre, lorsqu'il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il leva sa main droite et attrapa l'épée qu'il avait dans le dos. Il la sortit du fourreau d'un geste rapide, et tendit le bras. La lame n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bébé. Il la leva, prêt à l'abattre sur lui. Mais il fit une erreur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il visait bien.

A ce moment précis, le bébé ouvrit les yeux et fixa Sasuke. Ne voulant pas prendre le temps de réfléchir, Sasuke amorça son geste. Mais alors que la lame allait pénétrer dans la chair, Sasuke trouva que ce bébé lui rappelait fichtrement quelqu'un. Ces grands yeux bleus prêt à vous envelopper, ce même regard idiot, dépourvu de toute haine, de toute envie de blesser.

« _Ce gamin a le même regard que l'Idiot. _»

Et sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il avait stoppé son geste à quelques millimètres de sa cible. Sasuke fixa sa lame avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère. Il n'allait pas laisser cette abruti lui pourrir la vie alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Il n'allait mettre en l'air toute sa vengeance à cause d'un bébé, tout ça parce qu'il avait le même regard qu'un autre idiot qu'il avait connu dans une autre vie.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait le souffle très court, et que son corps était recouvert de sueur.

« _Bon, on se calme. _ _On respire calmement. Tu as mal vu. Ce gamin n'avait absolument pas le même regard que l'Idiot. C'est juste une façon de ne pas l'oublier. Il est impossible qu'une autre personne dans le monde est le même regard que cette idiot. Un regard aussi abruti il n'en existe qu'un par siècle. Allez calme toi. Tue ce bébé et retourne au pays du Son. La bas tu rigoleras de ce moment d'hésitation et tu n'en parleras pas à Orochimaru. On fait comme ça ? _»

_« _On fait comme ça. » murmura t'il.

Il releva son épée, de nouveau prêt à l'abattre, et prit bien soin de refermer les yeux. Il n'allait pas tenter le diable en recroisant son regard. Il abattit son épée. Celle ci stoppa sa course à quelques centimètres du bébé. La lame tremblait comme une feuille. Sasuke tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne pouvait pas tuer ce bébé. Il ne voulait pas tuer ce bébé.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je bloque sur bébé alors que je viens de massacrer tout un village sans sourciller ? POURQUOI ! _»

Ce bébé continuait de le fixer, ses grands yeux bleus étincelants dans le noir. Sasuke réarma son mouvement.

« _Bon, on arrête de penser. Je vais lacher mon épée et elle va le trancher sans que j'ai besoin d'intervenir. _

Il s'exécuta. La lame tomba avec une lenteur presque insolente. Elle tomba, tomba. Sasuke ferma les yeux, prêt à entendre le dernier râle.

Mais ce râle ne vint jamais. Le sabre était tombé à côté à côté du bébé. « _Tombé à côté ? Mais c'est impossible. J'avais parfaitement visé. _» Ou tout du moins tentait il de s'en persuader. « _J'ai bien visé. J'ai bien visé. J'ai bien…_» Il tentait de se calmer. Les Uchiwa ne perdaient jamais le contrôle d'eux même. Ils n'avaient pas le _droit _de perdre le contrôle. Sasuke inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, usant des exercices de méditations que le binoclard lui avait appris. Les tremblements s'estompèrent.

« _Bien… Si je ne peux pas le tuer avec une lame, je vais le tuer avec les mains. _»

Il fixa ses deux paumes couvertes de sang, puis observa le dos de sa main. Il forma ensuite deux poings, résolument fermé, preuve qu'il allait le faire. Il réouvrit ses mains et les approchèrent du cou du bébé. Il ignora les grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient en silence. Ses deux mains trouvèrent le cou, et il commença à serrer. Ou il le croyait.

En fait, il ne forçait pas. Si il avait l'impression de forcer, c'était à cause de la tétanisation de ses muscles. Un haut le corps le souleva. Il relâcha le bébé. Sasuke se plia si fort qu'on l'aurait dit mû par un ressort. Un liquide verdâtre sortit de sa bouche, barbouillant le tapis jaune. Il tomba à genoux, posa les mains sur le sol et continua de vomir. Puis il s'évanouit.

« _Des pleurs ? Ca doit être le bébé de mon oncle. Pourtant je pensais qu'il faisait des nuits complètes. C'est pas bien grave. Il devrait arrêté de crier dans pas longtemps. Ou alors c'est père qui va faire un scandale, et il sera suivi de Grand Frère. Bon essayons de se rendormir. _»

Sauf que les pleurs ne cessèrent pas. Ils redoublèrent.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il font à côté ? Je pensais qu'ils allaient s'en occuper de ce bébé. Et puis, qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ? _»

Il ouvrit et mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était et à remettre tous ses souvenirs en place. La mise à mort de son clan, son enfance solitaire, son arrivé dans l'équipe 7, Naruto, Orochimaru, sa mission et enfin, le bébé. Le bébé que son inconscient lui empêchait de tuer. Le bébé qu'il devait pourtant mettre à mort. Le bébé qui était en train de pleurer.

Il remarqua qu'il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Il fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue pâteuse, puis il finit par constater qu'il avait la tête dans son vomi. Il se releva brusquement, honteux d'avoir somnolé dans ses propres déjections.

Le bébé hoquetait, à bout de souffle, et il recommença à hurler. Sur le coup, Sasuke eut envie de le tuer pour le faire taire, puis il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« _Mis à mal par un bébé. Moi qui ait la prétention de vouloir tuer mon frère, mis à mal par un bébé. N'est ce pas pitoyable ? _»

Malgré les pleurs qui l'empêchait de réfléchir pleinement, il prit une décision. Le village le plus proche était situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Personne ne se rendrait compte du massacre qui venait d'avoir lieu avant une bonne semaine. Ce qui était largement suffisamment à un bébé pour mourir de déshydratation. Il allait le laisser là, tout seul, et ça équivalait à le tuer. Orochimaru n'en saurait jamais rien, et il pourrait continuer de marcher dans les ténèbres en toute quiétude.

« _Ouai, ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan. _»

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et sortit. Il refusait de passer par l'entrée. Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles. Plus vite il serait sorti, plus vite il serait en paix. Il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la seule issue du village, chassant les corbeaux et autres charognards à coups de shurikens. C'était du gaspillage, mais qu'importe. Il était à la lisière du pays du Son, pays où il serait vite en sécurité. Il enjamba les nombreux corps qu'ils avaient tranchés et débloqua la porte d'un coup de sabre. Il voulut faire un pas à l'extérieurs, mais il fut de nouveau saisi par une crise de tétanie. Il ne pouvait plus avancer seulement reculer. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais ce fut pour mieux partir en avant. Ca ne marcha pas. Toute tentative de sortie se soldait par un violent conflit avec son inconscient.

« _Tout ça à cause de ce bébé ? A cause de ce bébé ! _»

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas la faute de ce bébé.

« _Tout ça à cause de l'Idiot. A cause de l'idiot. Mais jusqu'où va t'il me pourrir la vie. _»

Il donna un grand coup de poing dans la gigantesque porte.

« Hein Naruto ? Jusqu'où va tu me pourrir la vie. Jusqu'où ! » hurla t'il

« Ce n'était pas trop de demander de pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance ! Tout ce que je demandais c'était la force d'accomplir ma vengeance ! J'ai voulu rejoindre Orochimaru pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Cela devait se passer sans heurts pour personne. Mais non, bien sur ! Il a fallu que tu viennes me chercher, que tu tentes de me ramener vers la force. J'ai réussi à te battre ! J'avais enfin le mangekyou sharingan à portée de main. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer. A cause de ton putain d'air d'ahuri ! Alors je t'ai laissé en vie, pensant que tu me foutrai la paix ! Bordel, je t'ai même laissé mon bandeau barré. Mais tu as continué à sillonner le monde pour me retrouver. Et même maintenant, loin de moi, tu continues à me pourrir la vie ! Mais tu ne vois pas dans quelle merde tu me fous ! Si je ne le tue pas, je perds toutes mes chances avec Orochimaru. Mais tu t'en fous ! Tout ce qui t'a toujours intéressé, c'est de me foutre dans l'embarras. Hein, Naruto ? Comme la fois où tu avais planqué des araignées dans mon repas. Si tu avais eu un appareil photo, tu aurais encadré mon visage pour l'éternité. Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ! »

Une petite voix rigola dans le coin de sa tête. Il reconnut tout de suite ce petit rire. Cela faisait longtemps que Naruto ne lui avait pas parlé. Qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui parlé. Cette petite voix lui dit.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de le tuer alors garde le. Je suis sur que tu feras un excellent papa. Je vois d'ici les câlins le soir, les couches, le biberon. »

- Je t'emmerde Naruto ! répliqua t'il

- Eh, on se calme. Moi je dis ça pour aider

- Bien sur. Je suis que ça t'éclate de me voir dans cette situation.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais je ne rigole pas en disant que tu devais le prendre avec toi. Je suis sur que ça te ferai énormément de bien. De toute façon, si tu ne peux pas le tuer, que penses tu que feras Orochimaru ?

- Rien du tout. Il ne peut rien me faire. Je lui ai vendu mon corps en échange de la force.

- Mais tu penses réellement qu'il va continuer à te confier des missions si tu n'as pas été capable de tuer un bébé ? Personnellement, je pense qu'il va t'enfermer dans un cachot bien sombre et qu'il va venir récupérer ton corps.

- Et, toi, l'idiot du village, que me conseilles tu alors ? »

Sasuke trouvait que sa conversation avec Naruto n'avait aucun sens. Il imaginait qu'il parlait avec Naruto, mais ça n'avait aucune réalité physique. La petite voix de Naruto se contentait de lui poser les questions que lui même se posaient. Et il formulait aussi les réponses que lui même n'osait pas formuler. Mais il y en avait une qu'il ne voulait surtout pas matérialiser…

« Fuis en emportant le bébé. Et cache toi. »

_Trop tard, _songea t'il. Naruto l'avait fait. Il avait formulé ce qu'il n'osait murmurer, cette idée qu'il repoussait de tout son être, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Il l'avait fait. Sasuke retourna près de la place centrale, détacha la lanière qui retenait son fourreau et s'appuya contre un mur, se laissant tomber de tout son poids. Il posa son fourreau sur ses genoux et ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes.

Malgré la distance, il entendait toujours les cris du bébé. Que devait il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Orochimaru, et quand bien même le pouvait il, le ferait il ? Il ne pouvait pas quitter ce village, ou, non, il ne pouvait pas quitte le bébé. Nuance. Cependant, il avait du mal à envisager son retour à Oto No Kuni, avec un bébé dans les bras. Il eut un rire bref, imaginant la tête que ferait Orochimaru lorsqu'il présenterai le bébé, expliquant qu'il était dans l'incapacité de le tuer à cause d'un conflit psychique. « _Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait. _» Il repensa alors à la proposition de Naruto. Fuir avec le bébé. Tout oublier, sa vengeance, ses techniques de ninja, son clan.

« _Ou non. Je peux très bien faire ça de façon temporaire. Je me pose deux, trois ans, et je peux reprendre ma vengeance plus tard. _

- _Bien sur ! intervint une seconde voix. On fait une petite pause pour la déconne, puis on reprend tout après. Comme si ça pouvait se passer comme ça. Tu ne vis que pour ta vengeance. Que penses tu qu'il va se passer si tu t'arrêtes pour réfléchir ? Tu vas te ramollir et tu n'auras plus aucune chance face à Itachi. Allez. Va donc tuer ce bébé. Si tu réussis, tu peux être certain qu'Itachi sera à ta portée. _

_- Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas ! Il a le même regard que l'Idiot. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à lui. _

_- Si tu peux !_

_- Non je ne peux pas ! _

_- Si tu peux !_

_- Non je ne peux pas !_

_- Si tu peux !_

- NON JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

Il entendit de nombreux battements d'ailes, et aperçut de nombreuses formes noires dans le ciel. Il avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte, effrayant les corbeaux. Mais les pleurs n'avaient toujours pas cessés. Sasuke se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'origine de ses pleurs.

Le prendre dans ses bras fut plus facile que ce à quoi il s'attendait. D'abord hésitant, il s'était finalement décidé à le prendre sous le flot de larme qui inondait le bébé. Il le secouait, de haut en bas comme il avait déjà vu faire. Mais de façon peut être un peu trop violente. A son grand regret, les cris ne cessèrent pas.

« _Bon, qu'est ce qu'il a ce bébé ? Réfléchis un peu… Il doit avoir faim. Prions pour qu'il y ait du lait dans le frigo. Ca boit bien du lait ces machins là, non ? _»

Il descendit dans le salon avec le bébé dans les bras, continuant de le secouer comme une bouteille d'orangina. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo du bout du pied. Il l'inspecta d'un rapide coup d'oeil et grommela. Pas de lait. Mais qu'importe. Tant pis s'il devait se coltiner toutes les maisons du village, il finirait bien par trouver du lait.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait à la troisième. Dans le frigo, là, une bouteille de lait en verre, encore fermé. Sasuke la saisit et fit sauter le bouchon d'une seule main. Alors qu'il commençait à pencher la bouteille sur la bouche du bébé, il se rendit compte qu'il risquait de l'étouffer s'il ingurgitait une telle quantité de lait d'un coup.

« _Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais le faire manger à la petite cuillère. _»

Il posa le bébé sur un tabouret qui tronait dans le salon,

« Tu ne bouges pas ! Compris ? »

Il partit chercher une cuillère dans la cuisine. A peine eut- il fait un pas en direction de celle ci qu'il se retourna, ayant pris conscience d'une chose. Il sauta les bras en avant, rattrapant le bébé in extremis.

« _Comme si un bébé de cet âge là pouvait tenir assis. D'ailleurs, quel âge a ce bébé ? _»

Sasuke l'observa et lui donna (au hasard le plus total) environs huit mois. Il marcha avec lui vers la cuisine, récupéra une petite cuillère ainsi qu'un bol pour verser le lait, puis il retourna dans le salon et réussit à le nourrir de façon plus ou moins habile. Moins que plus d'ailleurs, si l'on observait l'état de ses vêtements. Le bébé eut un retour qui surprit Sasuke, et le fit lacher quelques jurons. Le bébé recommença à pleurer une minute plus tard.

« _Et c'est pour quoi que tu cries cette fois ? _»

Sasuke se releva et recommença à le secouer. Avec peut être un peu plus de douceur. Il commença à farfouiller dans sa mémoire à la recherche de vieux souvenirs égarés.

« _Qu'est ce qu'aurait fait ma mère dans ce cas là ? _»

Et sans qu'il y prenne gare, une vieille comptine lui revint. Il pensait cette comptine perdu et oublié. Elle avait un goût de miel et sentait bon le chocolat chaud. Elle l'enveloppait d'une fine sensation d'être protégé et que ce serait toujours le cas. Elle avait un goût de miel, et c'est avec une pointe de nostalgie et de larme dans la voix que Sasuke commença à chantonner.

Mon petit lapin

S'est sauvé dans le jardin.

Cherchez-moi, coucou, coucou,

Je suis caché sous un chou.

Remuant son nez

Il se moque du fermier.

Cherchez-moi, coucou, coucou,

Je suis caché sous un chou.

Frisant ses moustaches

Le fermier passe et repasse,

Mais ne trouve rien du tout !

Et lapin mange le chou.

Le bébé avait fini par s'endormir, mais Sasuke reprit la même chanson encore une fois, par plaisir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sentait bien. Le bébé dans les bras, il se dirigea vers la sortie, et disparut à l'horizon.

Cinq ans plus tard,

« Papa, papa ! Y'a un monsieur qui veut te dire quelque chose. »

Noruta déboula dans le salon, renversant une bouteille d'eau qui tronait sur la table basse. Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Cela faisait peut-être longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu, mais il n'en avait pas pour autant perdu ses réflexes. Peut-être s'étaient ils un peu émoussés à la limite. Reposant soigneusement la bouteille d'eau dans un long soupir, il se tourna vers son fils adoptif.

« Calme toi ! Qui s'est ce monsieur ? » posa Sasuke

Noruta sautillait sur place, étant dans ces moments, presque aussi excité que son presque homonyme. D'ailleurs, ils étaient forts semblable d'un point de vue physique. Blonds, les yeux bleus dans lesquels brillaient cette même lueur coquine, espiègle. Peut être que dans les yeux de Naruto, cette lueur cachait une profonde tristesse, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Noruta. Lui n'avait connu qu'une vie agréable, et Sasuke espérait que ça serait toujours le cas. Mais il se doutait que ça ne serait pas possible. Il faudrait bien lui révéler un jour la vérité. Et lui même, qu'allait il faire ? Il était toujours un fugitif pour Konoha, et un fugitif pour Oto. Peut être Konoha serait il plus indulgent qu'Oto mais rien n'était moins sûr. Alors dans le doute, il restait cacher. Naruto finirait bien par trouver leur cachette.

« Ben en fait, il te ressemble beaucoup ce monsieur. »

Sasuke déglutit difficilement, mais il réussit quand même à garder le sourire.

« Très bien. Je vais aller le voir. Quant à toi, tu ne bouges pas de la maison. Quoiqu'il arrive tu ne bouges pas de la maison.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne discute pas, fais ce que je te dis.

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer.

- Tu n'auras qu'à chanter. »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte de la vieille bicoque qu'il avait acheté pour une bouchée de pain. Il avait pourtant bien avancé dans sa reconstruction, mais il avait décidé de s'attaquer à l'entrée qu'à la fin des travaux.

Juste avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur la poignet, il lança un dernier regard en direction d'un Noruta boudeur, et lui lança, d'une voix sincère :

« Je t'aime. »

Noruta leva juste les yeux et tira la langue.

« Tu as grandi, mon frère. Mais tu sembles t'être affaibli. »

Itachi. Il se tenait à une cinquantaine de mètres et parlaient d'une voix forte, mais pourtant si froide. Sasuke le détailla. Celui ci portait toujours la cape aux armes de l'Akatsuki, et conservait ses profondes cernes qu'il n'avait jamais perdues. Il paraissait très détendu, et même si sa garde paraissait faible, Sasuke savait qu'il était quasi inattaquable.

« _Et moi qui n'ai pas combattu depuis des années. _»

« Je te répondrai que tu n'as pas changé. » répondit simplement Sasuke

Itachi s'approcha de Sasuke, réduisant petit à petit les cinquante mètres qu'ils y avaient entre eux. Lorsqu'il n'était plus séparé que par cinq mètres, il stoppa sa marche.

« C'est pour élever ce gamin sans intérêt que tu as disparu ? Tu me déçois énormément. Dire que je m'imaginais que tu avais disparu pour devenir plus fort. Tu as donc renoncé à ta vengeance.

- Oui. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je suis bien content de m'en être débarrassé. Ce gamin, comme tu dis, m'a fait énormément de bien.

- Et tu penses que cette réponse va me suffire ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. Si son frère était venu, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique raison. Pour mettre fin à un combat qui avait commencé il y'a plus d'une décennie.

« Je préférai que l'on fasse ça plus loin. Il y'a une clairière cinq cent mètres au sud. C'est la bas que nous y mettrons fin.

- Très bien. »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction de cette clairière. Sasuke, malgré son inactivité, restait assez confiant. Il était plus fort. Oui. Il était plus fort.

Dans la maison, Noruta chantait comme lui avait demandé son père.

« Mon petit lapin

S'est sauvé dans le jardin…

Fin


End file.
